Zorro's Mask
by lil Didi
Summary: Victoria has doubts and Diego is forced to make a choice.
1. Chapter 1

_Note: This story is a common theme, just my own take on it. It is part of a much larger story that I may post…some day._

**Zorro's Mask**

Part I – Victoria's Doubt

The thunder of Tornado's hooves passed by the Tavern, but the masked man could spare nothing more than a quick salute to his lady standing on the porch of the tavern. Victoria waved back at him, even though he was gone too quickly to see the gesture. She sighed as his retreating back disappeared from view.

The sun was just beginning to set, casting a romantic glow across the plaza. As the excited crowd dispersed, buzzing about this latest appearance of their hero, Victoria lingered, eyes still glued to the road that Zorro just disappeared down. A line of soldiers raced out of the pueblo behind the outlaw, but she knew they would come back empty handed as they always did.

As she turned to enter the tavern, another sigh escaped her lips. It had been several weeks since Zorro had made an appearance in the pueblo, and the brief glimpse she had just gotten of him reminded her how much she missed her masked man. It was hard, these long separations. On the one hand, she should be happy, because the absence of Zorro meant that the people were happy and secure, not being oppressed and abused by the _alcalde._ But it also meant that she would not get to see the man she loved. She knew it was a selfish thought and immediately tried to push it away, knowing it was unworthy of her. But she couldn't help the thought from returning over and over again.

As the night wore on, her usual sense of humor was absent from the tavern. She tossed three men out for making rude comments to Maria, her helper at the tavern, and had refused to provide anything stronger than lemonade to another group of men that kept demanding tequila. They were growing a bit more boisterous than she wanted at the moment and she finally told them they could drink the lemonade and be happy or they could leave. After arguing with her for ten minutes, the group had chosen the latter, going off to seek their entertainment elsewhere.

Diego de la Vega had come in for a late dinner, and noticed immediately that Victoria was not herself. As more and more people sensed the mood in the tavern was not as it usually is and slowly drifted out, Diego approached the bar and reached a hand out to touch Victoria on the arm lightly.

"Is everything alright, Victoria?"

Victoria had been aggressively drying glasses and jumped slightly at his touch, causing him to draw back quickly. "What?" she asked abruptly.

Diego tried to give her a reassuring smile, but her narrowed brow plainly showed her annoyance at his interruption. "I asked if you were alright. You seem a bit…out of sorts tonight."

"I'm fine," she said as she went back to her glasses. "I simply have no time for the foolishness of men tonight."

Diego shrugged, trying not to take the comment personally. "Not all men are fools," he said quietly.

Victoria did not respond, but continued with her chore with a vengeance.

Diego watched her carefully for a moment. He hated to see her upset but wasn't sure how to help her, without knowing what the problem was. "I hope that is all…but if there is anything else, you know I am here for you, Victoria." He said it quietly, keeping his voice low, even though most of the guests had already made their way out.

Victoria was about to snap something else at Diego, but when she looked over at him, and saw his concern, she stopped. She realized how rude she had been to her friend and was immediately sorry. She tossed her towel on the bar in frustration. "I apologize, Diego. You are very kind…I'm just…tired is all."

Diego looked around at the near empty room. Only two customers remained and they were on their way out. "Well, then I would say you are in for an early evening."

Victoria looked around, noticing for the first time that her tavern was now devoid of customers. Another sigh escaped. "Si, it seems I am closing early."

Diego watched as she went to retrieve the coins the last customers had left ont heir table. She went to the tavern door and put her closed sign out. As the door shut, she leaned her back against the solid wood and rested her head for a moment before returning to the bar. She gave Diego a tired smile. "Maybe it is good thing the way I feel tonight."

She picked up the towel she had used on the glasses and starting wiping up the bar, placing the dirty cups on a tray. "Diego…do you…think I am a selfish person?" she asked with some hesitation.

"You?" Diego asked, stunned. "Why on earth would I think that? You are one of the most generous people I know."

Victoria shrugged, but continued to wipe down the bar.

"Victoria, you give so much…Padre Benitez, for instance. You help him at the mission every chance you get. And the children, you treat each one as if they are your own. You gather supplies for the Indian camps at every turn." He reached out to gently grab her arm to get her attention. He had to make sure she was listening to him. "These are not the actions of a selfish person, Victoria."

She gave him a small smile in thanks. But her eyes drifted down to the bar. She wasn't sure she wanted to talk to Diego about the thoughts running through her mind, but knew she had to talk to someone. And Diego was a good friend after all.

"I think there is one thing I am being selfish about." She took a deep breath, fighting to keep her voice steady and the tears that were so close to falling from escaping. "It's just so hard, Diego. I try to be patient as Zorro has asked, but…it gets a little harder everyday, this waiting."

Diego swallowed nervously. This wasn't the direction he expected the conversation to go in, but since he had obviously asked her what was wrong, he could hardly steer her away from the topic. He waited for her to go on.

"The pueblo has been so quiet lately, it has been weeks since Zorro has been needed. But if the people don't need Zorro, then I don't get the chance to see him." She shook her head in frustration. "I want to see him more…but if I want that, it is almost as if I am wishing bad things for the pueblo. It's just so….complicated."

"Yes," Diego replied softly, "it is."

Over the last few weeks he had tried to show a little bit more of himself to Victoria in an effort to get her to notice him more, rather than the weak-willed and studious 'brother' she thought he was. His progress felt slow, but he was sure it was there. Cautiously, he said, "I don't think it makes you selfish, Victoria. For wanting to be with the man you love."

Victoria looked over at her friend. Diego was so kind, and lately, he had seemed different somehow. He had been at the tavern more often in the last few weeks, helping her with little odd jobs that needed to be done, talking to her when things were slow at the tavern, and offering bits of advice when she asked. She had even wondered, more than once, if Diego couldn't be her masked hero. But each time she thought it, Diego did something very un-Zorro-like and she immediately dismissed the thought.

"Do you think his mission will ever come to an end, Diego?"

Diego had asked himself the same question a thousand times, and still didn't have a good answer for her. He hated to see Victoria so upset, knowing that ultimately, it was because of him, but had no idea how to answer her question without hurting her even more. Finally, he held out his hands and shrugged. "I don't know, Victoria. I would like to think so, but the truth is that we may never know. Not even Zorro can answer that question with a hundred percent certainty." At her crestfallen look, he quickly went on. "But, Victoria, if we all do our part, perhaps the need for Zorro will eventually end."

"Oh, sure," she said with some anger. "If the dons stopped arguing long enough to come together, and the farmers and peasants weren't spending their entire day just trying to survive, perhaps they could carry on the fight for Zorro."

Her tone was mocking, but Diego felt the pain behind it. He wished there was something he could say that would make her feel better about the situation, but in the end, he was at a loss, so he just watched her vent her frustration on the tables she was wiping down with a vengeance.

"Believe me Victoria, if there was a way I could fix this for you, I would," he said so quietly that Victoria wasn't even sure she had heard him.

"I think that the only one who can fix this is Zorro, Diego."

After a few minutes of silence as they stared at each other, Victoria shook her head and came over to pat her friend on the arm. She was startled by the feelings that Diego stirred in her with his kind eyes and penetrating gaze. She swallowed and suppressed a shudder that ran through her. The feeling made her suddenly uncomfortable and she wanted some time to think. "Thank you, Diego, for letting me ramble on, but I will be fine. Like I said, I'm just tired, that's all. Nothing a good night's sleep won't cure."

Diego could only nod as he allowed Victoria to lead him to the door. All at once, he wanted nothing more than to hold her in his arms and tell her that everything would be alright, that he, as Zorro, would figure out a way for them to be together, even if his mission was not quite complete yet. But the words died in his throat and all he could force out was a quick "goodnight" before the tavern door closed behind him and he heard the bolt slide into place. For a moment he let his forehead rest against the closed wooden door, his heart going out to the woman on the other side. With a frustrated growl, he pushed away from the door and headed for his horse.

The ride back to the hacienda was a long one for Diego. The guilt he was feeling over Victoria's pain was almost overwhelming. His mind raced with possible solutions to their shared problem, but in the end he kept coming to the same few conclusions. He could effectively end his crusade as Zorro and hope that the people, despite their current hardships, will band together to fight the injustices in and around their pueblo. He could continue his fight as Zorro and try to court Victoria as Diego, though he knew it would take something momentous to get her to transfer her love for her masked hero to her simple friend Diego. And last, he could tell Victoria the truth, hope she forgave him for his ruse of the past few years and that she could love the man beneath the mask as she had once promised. All three options left him with doubts and more than a little fear for not only Victoria's safety, but those of his family as well.

As for the first option, he didn't think his conscious would let him abandon the very people he had been fighting for these last few years, even for Victoria. The second, while appealing, had problems as well. He was not altogether sure he could get Victoria to fall in love with Don Diego while Zorro was still in the picture. And the last option…it would put Victoria in great danger, knowing the identity of Zorro. But he had to admit, she was in great danger as things currently stood as well. He would need more hands if he were to count the times that Victoria has been used to get to Zorro. Whether it was corrupt _alcaldes_, Spanish Emissaries, or common bandits, they all knew that a way to Zorro was through Victoria. Victoria had been shot once already because of his alter ego, he was not eager for it to happen again. Either way, she meant more to him than life itself, and he would not be able to bear it if something happened to her because of him.

The front gate of the hacienda finally came into view, but Diego felt no better than he did when he left the tavern. He could make arguments for or against any of the options he had come up with, but in the end only one felt right to him. As he got closer to his home, he made up his mind. He pointed his horse, Esperanza, in a different direction, and urged her to move faster. Now that he knew what option he was going to take, he was eager to get on with it, before the doubts crept back in and changed his mind once again.


	2. Chapter 2

Part II – A Mask in Hand

Victoria mounted the stairs of her tavern slowly, exhaustion overtaking her. She wanted nothing more than to lie down in her bed and fall into a deep, blissful sleep. She knew she would dream of Zorro, just as she did almost every night, but for once, she hoped the dreams would not come. It was taking too much out of her, the constant longing she was feeling. She wanted a family, children, and a home that was not connected to the place where she worked every single day. She wanted…Zorro.

She opened the door to her room to a soft breeze coming in through the window. It felt wonderful after spending the last hour over a bucket of hot, soapy water and dirty dishes. She didn't recall leaving the window open that morning, but was glad now that it was. Her back was tired, her feet felt like two heavy bricks, and her shoulders were tight with stress. She wearily pulled her apron off and let it fall to the floor, then she dropped like a rock onto her bed, not even bothering to change her clothes. Her eyes instantly drifted closed.

"Victoria," came a whisper, so soft that she thought she had imagined it. Her eyes popped back open, but she didn't move or look around. She was sure her tired mind was playing tricks on her.

"Victoria," came the voice once again.

This time she sat up, eyes straining to see in the dark, and cursing herself for not bothering to bring a candle up the stairs with her.

"Zorro?" she questioned softly.

There was a rustling of clothing next to the window and in the single shaft of moonlight streaming through the window, she saw the focus of all her spare thoughts, Zorro, shifting nervously from foot to foot.

"You came," she said dumbly. "I didn't think you would. It's been so long."

Zorro merely nodded. He took a step forward, so that he was more directly in the light streaming in the window. She saw his throat constrict as he swallowed.

"What is it, are you alright?" she asked, worry suddenly overpowering her. She rose from the bed and moved toward him.

He held up a hand which stopped her from reaching him. "I'm fine. I came to…"

She waited for him to finish, but after a few moments of silence where their eyes were locked, she asked, "What?"

"I needed to see you tonight. To talk to you."

Relief flooded through her. Once again she was amazed that his thoughts ran so parallel to her own. "I've been wanting to see you, too."

"I know," he whispered.

She was puzzled by that. How did he know how much she had been thinking of him, wanting him to hold her in his arms?

His arms opened slightly and without thinking she launched herself into his arms. He held her tightly and she felt tears forming behind her tightly shut eyes. She didn't want to cry, but she was so happy he was here that she didn't think she could ever let him go.

Zorro pressed soft kisses to her hair, and his hands rubbed her back gently. It felt so good, so secure when she was in his arms. "Please don't go," she pleaded into his chest.

She felt his sigh and his hands came to her arms, pushing her back from his chest gently but firmly. "Victoria, I hope you know how much I want this, want to be with you forever."

She nodded but didn't trust her voice to speak. She looked up into his eyes and knew the sincerity was genuine.

"To know my identity-"

"Is very dangerous, I know," she said, slightly exasperated. She was tired of the argument, having heard it just about every time they were together. She felt a single tear fall and reached up to hastily wipe it away.

"Yes," he said softly. He took a small step backwards, his body once again disappearing into the shadows, but his masked face still plain in the moonlight. He no longer touched her, but kept his eyes locked on hers.

"But if you are sure, Victoria, that you want to know the secret I have kept hidden from you…" he said, watching as her eyes widened. He took another step back so that his entire body was hidden once again in shadows.

Victoria was stunned. She opened her mouth to speak, but he interrupted her.

"If you are sure, that you can love the man beneath the mask, that you can keep the secret of Zorro, no matter what, then I will give you what you want, Victoria."

She couldn't speak. Her whole body was suddenly trembling and she felt like she might faint. After swallowing several times, she brought a nervous hand to her lips and mumbled, "Yes…"

She could hear the rustle of cloth but could not see him, no matter how hard her eyes strained into the darkness. She wanted to go to him, but found her body frozen in place.

"I will remind you, Victoria, once more, that it is very dangerous for you to know this secret. If I am ever caught, I would most assuredly be hung and my family could be right next to me on the gallows." As he spoke, she noticed the timber of his voice changing, becoming a little less Zorro like and a little more….

"I promise you this much, though, I will do everything, _everything_, in my power to not let anything happen to you."

He held out one un-gloved hand into the moonlight and she put her own trembling hand in it. He turned her hand until it was palm up and with his other hand he gave her his hat, the black gloves tucked neatly inside. She held onto it, but found that she needed both hands to keep from dropping it, she was so nervous. She heard more rustling of cloth and again strained to see into the darkness, her heart pounding.

"I love you Victoria," he said.

His voice was definitely different now and she suddenly realized just how familiar it was becoming. She licked dry lips and fought the wave of dizziness that threatened to overcome her.

"I have loved you since the day I first put this mask on…perhaps even longer," he added. "You have my heart, and now you will have my very life."

She gasped as the mask came out of the darkness and was placed in the hat with the gloves. Tears streaked down her cheeks and her trembling became more pronounced. The hat, gloves and mask bounced in her hands.

"Do you still want to know the secret of Zorro, Victoria? Do you still think you can love the man beneath the mask?"

"Oh," escaped from her lips, no more than a squeak. "Yes, yes…Diego." She whispered.

He stepped forward once again, and his face came into the soft moonlight from the window. His eyes at first were looking down, but they quickly came up to meet her own. His dark hair, the kind eyes, the unruly lock of hair that fell into his eyes, were all those of her best friend, Diego. She dropped the hat, and took a step back, momentarily stunned by who stood before her. She had guessed at it a few times, but had always found a reason why Diego couldn't be Zorro. But now here was proof, standing right in front of her. Could this possibly be a dream?

She saw a flicker of doubt in his eyes at her hesitation, and that was all it took. She fell into his arms, her lips finding his own as her arms locked behind his head. She never wanted it to end, the kiss that finally sealed their love. But the need for air finally brought them apart. He rested his forehead against her own.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, "for causing you so much pain."

"No, Diego, not pain. Never that."

"No?"

"Frustration, maybe," she half-laughed. "Longing…definitely! But never pain."

He kissed her forehead, her eyes, her cheeks, and finally her lips once more. "I love you, Victoria."

"I love you, Diego." It sounded foreign to her, to say his name instead of Zorro's, but she knew in her heart that it also felt right. "I love you, Diego," she repeated.

With his body, Diego backed her up until she was forced to sit on the bed. Then he kneeled in front of her and took her hands in his own. "I want to ask you again, Victoria, this time without the mask, will you marry me?"

She smiled at him, her heart leaping into her throat. "Yes, I will marry you, Diego."

"All of me, Diego and Zorro, man and legend, whatever may come?"

"_Si,_ I will marry all of you."

He rose and pulled her back up to him to plant another kiss on her waiting lips. When he drew apart, his eyes held hers. "You have made me very happy tonight, Victoria. This is not going to be easy and there is a lot we have to talk about."

She sighed, knowing what was coming. "I know."

He opened his mouth to speak again, but she placed her fingers over his lips to stop him.

"But not tonight. Tonight, for right now, just let me hold you, and be held by you, and not think about what tomorrow may bring."

She saw him swallow hard and his jaw clench in a familiar gesture. He nodded and drew her to him, holding her in his arms and she knew it would be for as long as she needed him to.


End file.
